


Reunion

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fix-It, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: Fiona spills the beans on her relationship with Alistair and Inquisitor Lavellan sets out to fix things, because that's what he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: FUCK YOU BIOWARE I'M FIXING YOUR BULLSHIT FEELINGS

_"I only wanted to know if he was happy. His...father had such hopes for him."_

Lor’theras side-eyed Fiona for a few moments before he asked, “Are you sure?  There’s something here you’re not telling me.  You could confide in me, you know.  Or I could ask Leliana to find out.”

She stiffened and swallowed hard before she relaxed and sighed. “You have caught me at a disadvantage, Inquisitor. I have kept this secret for so long, it has become second nature to me now.”

He quickly made up his mind and hooked his elbow through hers. “Then why don’t we go have a little chat someplace private, yes?  The balcony?”

“That would be lovely, yes.  Thank you.”

He escorted her down the stairs and through the corridor out to the balcony where he withdrew his arm and then leaned on the railing. “Why don’t you start at the beginning?”

“Oh, My Lord.  The beginning was so long ago,” She sighed and leaned against the railing herself.  “I told you that I was a Warden, yes?”

Lor’theras nodded.

“I was part of a detachment from Commander Genevieve.  Our mission was a journey into the Deep Roads and I… I grew close with Duncan. He was near my age at the time and a good man.  We were very close friends and to hear that he had died in the blight-” her voice caught on a sob, “I miss him very much.  We were hunting my commander’s brother in the Ortan Thaig.  He had some valuable knowledge and we didn’t want it falling into the hands of the darkspawn during his Calling.”  She sighed. “King Maric went with us, as did Loghain and a few others.”

“Loghain?” Lor’theras let out and explosive breath, “Loghain, the one who betrayed the Wardens and King Cailan at Ostagar?”

She let out a long, bitter sigh. “He was a good man, and Maric’s best friend. He was a hero for far longer than he was a betrayer.  Anyway, we had some troubles in the deep roads and lost almost all of our company.  Only Maric, Loghain, Duncan, and myself escaped.” Then she coughed uncomfortably. “Maric and I grew… _close_ while we were down there and after all was said and done I bore him a son.  Cailan’s only sibling.”

Lor’theras stared at her.

“Yes, I see you have guessed it.” She sighed and buried her face in her hands. “Alistair is my son and I dare not see him or tell him of anything that had transpired.  I told Maric to tell Alistair that his mother had been human and died a serving girl of Redcliffe.  I thought I would go to my Calling and never be heard from again. It is shameful for one to be elf-blooded, you know this.  And now I am here.”

“I can still take you there, Fiona.  We can still mend this, no one but yourself and King Alistair and myself need know.” Lor’theras put a hand on her shoulder.  

“Can we?  Can we truly?”

“I believe so.”

\-----

Lor’theras had Josephine pull some strings for him to get him a meeting with King Alistair. The King wanted to see Skyhold, so it did not take _too_ much maneuvering.  He showed the King around the grounds and eventually ended up in the War Room.  “I have someone, I’d like you to meet,” He told the man.

Alistair put on a bright smile, “Well, I always like meeting new people.”  Then his face fell a little as Lor’theras shut the door behind them and he laid eyes on Fiona.  “Er… We’ve already met, remember?”

“Trust me, you haven’t really.” The Inquisitor chuckled and settled himself in a chair.

“Fiona,” Alistair began, “I _am_ sorry for the way I treated you at Redcliffe.  It was boorish of me, if Duncan were still around he’d have given me one of those patronizing paternal looks he was always good at.”

“Oh yes, Duncan was a great man.  He and I were very good friends when I was a Warden.”

“You were a Warden?  How have you missed the Calling?”

“How have you?” She countered, then sighed.  “Forgive me.  This is a difficult situation for me.  There was an artifact I had that accelerated the taint within me when I was much younger, and removing it removed the Joining taint from me completely.”

“I see.” Alistair mused, “That’s beside the point though, I am assuming our devious Inquisitor here brought us together for a reason?”

She nodded and bit her lip.  “Alistair… your father lied to you about your mother.”

“What do you mean? She was a serving girl at Redcliffe.  Maric told me that himself.” Alistair frowned.

“I mean exactly as I say.” She looked earnestly at him and took his hand in hers.  “Alistair.  I know he lied to you because I told him to tell you that tale.”

Alistair’s mouth dropped open and he stared at her.  “ _Mother_?” He said in a very small voice.

“That I am, dear boy.  That I am.”  She pulled him into and embrace and then stepped back. “I did not want you to grow up with the stigma of being elf-blooded.  Though I should not have trusted your father to take even the slightest care of you.” She snorted.  “No one has to know, this can just remain between you and me… and the Inquisitor.”

“That’s… that’s fine.  I just-” He cut off.  “I need a moment to process this.  You’re sure?”

She nodded.

He looked wildly around the room for a moment and then he started to laugh.  “I thought I was alone and without family.  With Thomais, ah the Hero of Ferelden, rubbish title, gone and our group scattered to the winds… with the loss of Duncan and the other Wardens… I’ve been alone for so long.” He reached for her and pulled her into a hug.  “Mother.” He said, tasting the word.

“Oh Alistair.” She clung to him.  “You’ll never have to be lonely again.”

Lor’theras quietly excused himself from the room, congratulating himself for a job well done.


End file.
